


Never Rescuing the Princess

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-17
Updated: 2006-04-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Post-"The Girl in Question."Summary: Spike does what Illyria demands, but always watches it.





	Never Rescuing the Princess

Spike always kept an eye on it. Never trusting it.

He watched as Illyria walked toward him. Blood streaked her hair along with the blue and dead demon bodies were sprawled at her feet.

"We killed them as Angel asked. Now we will receive our reward." She turned in a stiff motion that always sent a shiver up Spike's spine.

Spike shook his head and pulled the keys to Angel's Lamborghini from his pocket. "If you mean payment, yeah, he's likely to kick us out of his office again. Speaking of His Crankiness, I'm voting for video games and beer."

"Have you still not rescued the Princess?" Illyria asked. She stopped outside the car and her hand reached toward the blood splattered on her cheek. Her bloody finger went in her mouth. "Spicy."

"Not really a fan of demon blood myself. Doesn't quite quench the thirst." Spike grinned at the idea of coating Angel's car in blood. Of course, that would also mean sitting on it tomorrow. Some things were worth the pain.

As he sped down the highway, he ignored the silence of Illyria. All he cared about was the Circle of Jerks blaring on Angel's thousand dollar stereo system. A horn honked loudly at him as he passed a minivan.

When they reached his apartment, Spike rolled his eyes as Illyria kicked in his door instead of bothering with the handle. "You know, a little respect, big blue. Some of us need our door handles."

Illyria strode toward his bathroom. "I require a shower to cleanse my body of this inferior dirt. Though this body has its limitations and I will have your assistance."

"You want my help with the shower?" Spike looked at her in disbelief. When she didn't acknowledge his question, he followed her into the bathroom. Things with Illyria were never boring.

As she turned on the water, he pulled off his t-shirt and unbuttoned his jeans. He watched in fascination as her body shimmered and her outer suit disappeared, although the demon slime remained.

"You will join me." It wasn't a question, but Spike would like to think that it was one. Pets weren't asked questions. He'd always found himself in trouble concerning women. But Illyria wasn't one.

Even as Illyria instructed him to wash her back, Spike never forgot who it was.


End file.
